


Christmas Adventures

by Ethan404Writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan404Writes/pseuds/Ethan404Writes
Summary: A small piece on how Eren and Levi met, and the two celebrating Christmas.





	Christmas Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a Secret Santa for chibinico on Tumblr! It really is small, but I hope you all enjoy it!!  
> Merry Christmas!! (I also kind of forgot about Levi's birthday so... it's not really mentioned here, sorry OTL)

“It’s-!” Eren exclaims, before getting tangled in the sheets and slipping off the bed onto the soft carpet below.

“...Christmas…” He grins stupidly, laughing as his face is squished into the ground. 

“What the fuck are you doing? It’s three in the morning!” Levi rubs his eyes, yawning as he glares at Eren, who is still on the floor. Eren stands and straightens himself out, tucking his long hair behind his ear.

“Sorry, Lee. I just woke up and saw it was-” Eren points towards the clock on the bedside table. “Christmas!” Levi merely rolls his eyes, getting out of bed.

“You are such a kid, you know that?” Levi remarks as he places a kiss against Eren’s now red cheek. “I may as well get up now, as you aren’t going to get back to sleep.” Eren grins sheepishly.

“But… you’ll be tired. Come on, go back to sleep.”

“And leave you to open up your presents? Yeah, not happening.” 

Eren scoffs.“I won’t do that… maybe…” Levi shows a small smile at Eren’s guilty expression.

“It’s fine. I’ll just sleep on your lap, then I know you won’t open them.” 

Eren laughs and the two go into the living room, Levi preparing a cup of tea.

Levi falls asleep watching the television while Eren admires the Christmas tree set up in the corner, with its blinking lights. Christmas was Eren’s favourite time of the year, with the snow, the festive lights, and of course, the presents.  
Eren smiles gently. He has fond memories of Christmas.

It was Christmas when the two had met only years ago. Eren remembers it clearly, like it was only yesterday.

He looks down at the sleeping man in his lap - so much has changed since then. Mainly, Eren’s hair. But really, looking at Levi now, it’s like he’s a different person sometimes. In a good way.  
Levi was so cut-off and cold back then. He hid his feelings, and dealt with everything on his own. But since meeting Eren…

Things changed for the better. It was a slow process, although it was all worth it in the end. Where they are right now, Eren feels blessed. Every Christmas reminds him of when they met, and it makes him laugh each time…

~~~~

“Eren, where are you?” he hears Mikasa’s concerned voice over the phone as he fumbles with his shopping bags. 

“Just finished shopping, I’ll be home soon!” Eren replies, finally grabbing a tight hold of the bags. He hears a sigh.

“No, where are you? I’ll pick you up.”

“It’s fine, Mika! I’ll take the bus. Bye bye!” Eren hangs up in a hurry. He didn’t want Mikasa to find out what he had bought her for Christmas, he needed to sneak back and hide them as soon as he could. Mikasa could be strangely nosey about these things, and she would definitely find out what he got sooner or later. It had happened last Christmas, and Eren was determined to keep this year a nice surprise.

He releases a relieved sigh as he sets off towards the nearest bus stop, smiling. He knew Mikasa and the others would love what he got. He spent hours picking out each one. This Christmas was going to be perfect.

Now all that was left was to wait for the big day… He couldn’t wait to see them open what he had gotten them. Receiving presents was nice, however giving them was always better in Eren’s opinion. It was simply a magical thing. That’s what Carla always said - and Eren came to agree more and more as he grew older.

His brother though, never got anything for anyone. He always claimed he never had the money, though everyone knew that was a lie. But he always made up for it with his cheesy Christmas puns and Christmas pudding. He was a surprisingly good baker, Zeke.  
Eren dreaded seeing him the most, though. He loved him very much, but they never saw each other except for holidays as Zeke lived abroad - and so whenever the two reunited, Zeke would smother Eren in hugs and boxes upon boxes of delicious cake.

He could be a bit much, to say the least. And each time, Eren ended up being sick from eating so much cake, however it was Zeke’s baking, so who could blame him?

Regardless, Eren couldn’t wait to get home and wrap up his new purchases - and hopefully Mikasa wouldn’t sneak into Eren’s room and open her presents early.  
She could be rather childish and impatient at times, yet it made Eren cherish her all the same.  
At least she was easy to buy for, she loved pretty much anything.

Armin on the other hand, was trickier. He loved video games, retro ones particularly. He had a huge collection of old gaming consoles and cartridges, in fact he had practically nothing else in his room. 

But of course, old video games could be rare and very expensive. Eren doesn’t understand why he doesn’t go for the more modern stuff, but he simply never plays the modern games Eren gets him. He’s long since given up.  
Despite this, Armin was always quite caught up on the most recent gaming news, and so he was Eren’s go-to when a new game was releasing. He supposed Armin always knew everything about older games, after all.

His family was easier to buy for, though. Carla loved anything Eren got for her, Grisha loved football, Zeke loved… actually, he wasn’t quite sure what Zeke liked.

And Sasha, Jean, Connie, and the others - Eren had them figured out. This Christmas was definitely going to be amazing.

Grinning to himself, he looks down at the bags in his hands - and the next second, is sprawled on the floor with the contents of the bags surrounding him.

“Shit! What the fuck, kid? Don’t you look where you’re going?” He hears a monotone, clearly annoyed voice - Eren groans and opens his eyes, to see a man standing in front of him. He had raven hair with an undercut, and piercing silver eyes with specks of blue that shone. They were captivating.

And so Eren couldn’t help but stare.

“What are you looking at? Come on, here.” The man sighs and holds out his hand. Eren snaps out of his daze and takes his hand, standing up.

“Uhm, I’m sorry… I didn’t see you there.” Levi snorts.

“Of course you didn’t.” Levi had been rushing off and in his haste, had ran straight into Eren who wasn’t paying attention to begin with.

“Ah, the presents!” Eren exclaims and quickly bends down to retrieve the presents still laying on the ground. He picks up a book he had gotten for Armin from the puddle of water, frowning as it sags in his hand. “It’s ruined… dammit.” He sighs and looks crestfallen, putting the other, luckily undamaged goods back in the bags.

He stands once more, still holding the book in his hand. “It was the last one, too…”

“Where did you get that from?” The man asks, eyeing the cover. 

“From that store over there,” Eren points to a shop across the road. The man nods, and walks across the road, entering the shop. Eren watches in confusion. What was he doing?

Soon he returns with a book in hand. It couldn’t be?

“Here.” The man hands the book to Eren, who is staring in awe. 

“Oh, thanks! I was sure I got the last one… wait, you didn’t need to do this! Let me pay you back,” Eren reaches into his pocket to grab his wallet, but the man stops him.

“There’s no need for that. Don’t worry about it, think of it as an apology.” he says, and starts to walk off when Eren grabs his arm. He shoots him a deathly glare. “What, kid?”

“Uhm, uh… I feel bad, so… l-let me do something in return, please! Is there something you want?” Eren rambles, smiling nervously. The man sighs.

“It’s really fine, kid. Don’t worry.”

“Let me take you out for coffee, or something!” Eren shouts, drawing the attention of everyone around him. His cheeks flush a light red, but he stares determinedly at him. The man smirks slightly, however it’s gone within the next second.

“What, you asking me out on a date?” Eren’s cheeks flush a brighter red as he shakes his head furiously.

“N-No, not at all! Just… uhm… uh…” 

“I’m joking. Fine, then. Take me for some coffee.” Eren looks back at the man in surprise, then smiles.

“Okay! I know this amazing place. You won’t regret this!”

 

And so Eren takes the man to a cafe downtown. 

 

“Here it is!” Eren exclaims as they arrive. The man eyes the building, wearing a blank expression. 

It’s a small building, with blinking Christmas lights decorating the outside of it, along with flower pots and cat statues.

Eren opens the door as the smell of fresh cakes and coffee being brewed hits his nose - he smiles.  
“It’s nice, right?” Eren looks back to the man behind him.

“It’s not bad.” Eren frowns, but he guesses that’s the best he’s going to get from this guy.   
The two walk further into the cafe and order. Eren orders a slice of strawberry cake with a cup of hot chocolate, while the man orders a plain cup of tea. Eren insists on paying, since Levi bought that book earlier.

The two sit down at an empty table. The whole cafe was rather quiet.

“Oh! I never asked your name!” Eren laughs nervously. “W-What is your name?” He asks with a red face, looking away shamefully. The man hides a small chuckle.

“I’m Levi.” 

“Levi… I’m Eren! Nice to meet you, Levi.” Eren says his name slowly, savouring the way it rolls off of his tongue. It sounded beautiful, it fit him perfectly.

“Likewise.” Levi says, nodding. He takes a sip of his tea, frowning. “This is why I don’t go to cafe’s… they never do the tea right.” 

“Oh, sorry… do you want to go somewhere else, Levi?” Why hadn’t he said that before? Eren feels slightly annoyed, but pushes the feeling away.

“We’ve already ordered. It’s fine. I can handle a cup of shitty tea, relax.” Levi smiles slightly with a quirk of his lips, his smile was stunning. “What is it?” Levi asks, and Eren realizes he was staring.

“Ah, nothing… just… uhm… nevermind.” Eren’s cheeks tint red once more as he looks away. Now he was making a fool of himself, great. He hears a small chuckle and his heart skips a beat.

Eren sighs and eats some of his cake, breaking out in a big smile. “Well… the tea may not be so nice, but the cakes are amazing! Try some, Levi!” Without thinking, Eren takes some of the cake onto his fork and thrusts it toward Levi.

Levi only stares dubiously in return yet takes the bite, smirking. Eren realizes what he’s done, and quickly withdraws his fork. “So-Sorry! I wasn’t… thinking.” Levi shakes his head.

“It’s fine. You apologise a lot, hm.” 

“Oh, so- I mean! Uh…” Eren sighs in defeat as another chuckle leaves Levi’s lips.

“There’s no need to be scared, Eren. I don’t bite. Maybe.” Maybe? What is that supposed to mean? He sees Levi smirk again. “Your drink will get cold.”

“Thanks…” Eren smiles and takes a sip and sighs. This was exhausting. He was never this nervous around people - in fact, he was quite good in social situations. Why was this man so different?

It wasn’t a bad nervous, though. He wasn’t scared-nervous… it was more a giddy sort of feeling.

How strange.

Maybe it was his eyes, that were shining beautifully from the dim lighting. Or maybe it was his smile and his laugh. Or maybe it was all of those things?

Eren takes another long sip. He’s overthinking this. He sees Levi check his watch and frown. “I have to be going after this.” Eren’s heart plummets.

“Oh… okay.” Eren tries to sound nonchalant, but he can’t help the disappointment seeping into his voice. He didn’t want Levi to leave - his presence was… soothing. Somehow.

After Eren finishes his cake in silence, the two exit the cafe.

“Well, this was… interesting. But it wasn’t bad.” Levi states, looking at the sky above. Eren nods, chuckling.

“Yeah. Thank you again, for buying that book… it really means a lot.” Eren smiles gratefully.

“It was nothing. No need to thank me.” Levi checks his wrist watch again and sighs. “I really have to be going now. How about we do this again sometime?”

Eren nearly chokes. Again? With Levi? “Oh, ye-yes!! I would love to!! I mean… uh, yeah sure.” Eren clears his throat, flushing red once more. How many times could his face heat up like this? It was all Levi’s fault.

The corner of Levi’s mouth twitches upwards as he grabs his phone from his pocket. 

“What’s your phone number?”

 

The two say goodbye, and Eren is left feeling… lonely. He felt cold, like the sun had hidden behind the clouds.

He looks at Levi’s number saved in his phone. They’ll meet up again.

With that thought in mind, Eren returns home - feeling strangely happy and giddy.

~~~~

 

Eren laughs to himself as he strokes Levi’s hair softly. It was a strange way to meet, but it doesn’t matter. Levi groans and rolls over, nuzzling his face into Eren’s stomach. He’s like a cat, and Eren can’t get enough of it. 

Eren looks over at the big Christmas tree set up in the corner of the room, with its tinsel and colourful blinking lights and an array of presents under it of various sizes and wrapping quality.

Everyone was coming over today for a small party. The house was already set up, all that needed doing was the food.

Eren looks back down at the sleeping man in his lap. He’s sure, with Levi by his side this Christmas, that it will be even better than the last.

 

~~Bonus~~

 

“Levi?” Eren asks, fiddling with strands of his long hair.

“Yes?” Levi replies, busying himself with gathering all the wrapping paper. Eren gulps, taking a deep breath.

“Can we step out for a moment?” Levi looks at Eren, puzzled.

“Step out?”

“Yeah… just for a bit. You know that beach next to us? Can we go there?” Levi furrows his brows, frowning. It was unusual for Eren to be so… timid.

“Of course, Love. But first, this place needs cleaning up.” Eren smiles and nods.

“Thank you, Honey.” Eren kisses Levi on the cheek, his smile wobbling. 

 

“It’s really beautiful tonight, huh?” Eren says as he looks up at the night sky. Levi nods with a small smile.

“Yeah.” The two hold hands, Eren’s hand starting to become clammy and shaky. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Levi, who looks to him with worry on his face.

“Eren, are you really okay? You’ve been acting weird ever since the party ended.” Eren sighs.

“...I… no, I’m not. Even if I were to say yes, you would see right through me, so…” Eren chuckles bitterly. Levi grips his hand tighter, his heart sinking in his chest.

“Talk to me, Eren. What is it?”

Eren smiles softly and lets go of Levi’s hand, dropping down to one knee, facing Levi.  
He takes a deep breath and looks up at him.

“Levi… I love you. So much. I love you more than I can express and it hurts how much I love you, and every day with you is just… so amazing!”

“There’s no easy way to say this so I’ll just come out with it. Um… Levi? Would you…” Eren reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, sleek black box - opening it to reveal a silver ring with a pale blue gem in the middle, the same as Levi’s eyes.

“Would you… do me the honour of becoming my husband?” Eren’s breaths are shaky and he wants to cry. He’s so damn nervous, but he can’t break down in front of Levi. Not in a moment like this.

Levi’s eyes are wide as he stands stock still. Tears begin to form in his eyes. A laugh leaves his lips and the tears stream down his face.

“Eren… oh, Eren…!” Levi drops down to his knees and wraps his arms around Eren, holding him tightly as he sobs into his shoulder.

“Yes… yes, I would love to be your husband… Eren…” Levi pulls back and holds Eren’s shaking hands. 

“Fuck, I’m not supposed to be like this. I’m supposed to be cool, and confident… but around you, I’m never either of those things. It’s so frustrating!” Eren laughs as tears roll down his cheeks, shining in the moonlight.

“Nah, cool and confident isn’t you. You’re dorky and adorable.” Levi chuckles as he sniffles. Eren shakes his head, laughing more.

“Wow, thanks.” Levi rolls his eyes with a smile and holds out his hand.

“Hurry up and make me your fiancé!” Eren nods and takes Levi’s hand, slipping the silver ring onto his finger and clasping it tightly. 

Eren leans forward and captures Levi’s lips with his in a soft kiss - pouring all of his love and affection into this kiss. 

“I love you, Mr Levi Jaeger Ackerman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Feedback and comments are much appreciated <3  
> You can find me on Tumblr(Deru-Sama) and Pillowfort(DeruSama)!


End file.
